1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for anchoring the edge of a roof covering or of a roof connecting strip in a hollow section rail having a horizontal slot bounded by upper and lower flanges.
2. Prior Art
For holding the edge of a roof covering or of a roof connecting strip, it is known to use roof cover terminal sections or wall connecting sections in which the edge of the sheet to be held is wrapped around a stiffening member and clamped by a clamping rail. In addition, it is also known to form the edge of the roof covering or roof connecting strip as a bead and to insert the beaded edge into a clamping member of a roof cover terminal section or wall connecting section.
However, the known arrangements have the disadvantage that a secure seat is not ensured and assembly is often difficult.